


Caller ID

by lilacbombs



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cell Phones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Goemon almost cries, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jigen has a foot-in-mouth moment, M/M, Oneshot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacbombs/pseuds/lilacbombs
Summary: Lupin had summoned him for a very standard bank heist. Of course, nothing was standard with Lupin, but it was a very "normal" heist compared to the ones they'd done in the past. They'd adjourned meetings so lupin could sleep on it, too... But not like this. The night ended abruptly when he and Jigen got into an argument.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Caller ID

Goemon awoke from his meditation slowly. He had started just before the sun went down, so it was now night. Moonlight now strown in through the open sliding screen door, and the only sound around him was the cicadas and frogs– or was it toads? He wasn't in Japan, after all.  
This temple was just a replica, serving the same function in this city for zen-Buddhists. It was convincing, though. On coming to, Goemon thought he was at his childhood home.  
Lupin had summoned him for a very standard bank heist. Of course, nothing was standard with Lupin, but it was a very "normal" heist compared to the ones they'd done in the past. They'd adjourned meetings so lupin could sleep on it, too... But not like this. The night ended abruptly when he and Jigen got into an argument.

Since Goemon had cleared his head, he wasn't sure why they even got into a fight. Perhaps it was an accumulation of many things that day– how humid it was, how they had gotten caught in traffic, and how one of the samurai's geta broke.  
When they were drafting plans, Goemon had suggested he face the electronic laser system alone. It wouldn't have been difficult for the Zantetsuken to cut the mounted turrets– but Jigen hated that idea.

  
"Are you crazy? You can't block lasers– you'll get split in half!"  
"I remember blocking something similar before. Dodging is also an option."  
"Not against lasers! You don't know how deadly this modern stuff is, man–"  
"I am not ignorant to the modern world."

They were both standing at this point, with Jigen half bent over the table. Jigen smoked the more irritable he got, and now the smell was overwhelming.  
He laughed. "Says the guy who can't even use a touch screen!"

  
"Do not treat me like a fool." He said, furrowing his brow.

  
Jigen slammed his fist on the table. Not only had the noise of the slam risen Lupin, but the pencils and tools he used as well. Lupin juggled the coffee cup in his hand to avoid dropping it.

  
"Then stop actin' like one! You ain't impervious to harm, you idiot! But oh, I have a magic sword, so I'll be fine! You get within 5 feet of those things and it doesn't matter how good your ninja skills are. You'll be samurai sashimi!"

"Then how would you propose this be handled, gunslinger? Shooting it?" he mimicked a contemplative pose. "Yes, a confident strategy. Shoot it until it breaks. Truly, the peak of your brilliance."

"Watch it, buster."

They traded many verbal blows after that– most to the tune of the other being stupid, or childish, or thinking they were somehow better than the other. Lupin just idly rolled an eraser around on the table with his finger.

"Enough of this, Jigen. I won't let you jeopardize this mission because of personal feelings."

Jigen clicked his tongue, biting down on the bent cigarette in his mouth.  
"Or what, you'll kill me?" he said, giving a brisk laugh. "Sure, that's all you're good for."

  
It wasn't a second or more later before Jigen regretted what he said. He paused, staring wide-eyed into nothingness as he held the lighter in front of him. It was an expression Goemon hadn't noticed at the time. His vision was blurred with tears.  
In the dead silence that followed, they locked eyes. Jigen immediately saw the hurt he'd caused on Goemon's face– eyes wide in disbelief with a look of pure fury. It would've struck fear into Jigen's heart had it not been for his trembling lip. He slowly opened his mouth in a state of pure speechlessness– all that came out was an indiscernible rasp. The cigarette in his mouth fell silently to the floor.

The samurai retreated with dignity, without a word. Out on the street, he regained himself and wiped his eyes, the shame in his face burning hotter than the summer sun.

\-------

On reflection, Goemon realized that Jigen was likely concerned for his safety and was just expressing it. Poorly. But the comment about him being a killer was different. There was an unspeakable pain in the way friends, loved ones, targeted your weakest points.  
Now, he was just embarrassed for making such a childish expression in front of Jigen. _And_ for getting angered so easily. He wasn't usually so hurt by insults, and he shouldn't be. What if Jigen had been an adversary? He couldn't afford to lose his temper in battle, nor in relationships.  
For now, he resolved to get ready for bed. He could find Lupin tomorrow, and maybe patch things up with Jigen then.

Later that evening, as he brushed his teeth in the temple's guest quarters, he heard the phone ring. Goemon quickly spat and wiped his fingers to silence that annoying tone– but was shocked to find no caller ID. He answered anyway, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"...Goemon?"

  
It was Jigen's voice.

  
He contemplated hanging it up just then, but he remembered it was almost 1 AM. Why would he call at this hour? And how did he even get his number?

"...Yes?"  
"I... You alright?"

  
Goemon paused and looked at himself in the mirror. Aside from a slightly red tint under his eyes, yes, he was fine.

"I'm fine."  
"Are you really, though? You were crying."  
"Of course not. I was merely verklempt."  
"Well... that's good, I think."

  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Jigen's words sounded slow and stilted with anxiety.  
"Listen, I wanna apologize for what I said earlier. It wasn't right. I was just... angry, and I wasn't thinking."

  
He considered what to say as he stared into the darkness of the tatami room, but nothing came. The heaviness in his chest hadn't lifted yet.

"I didn't even mean it, man... You know I don't actually think that, right? You're not a killer."  
"I am."  
"You're more than that to me."

The phrasing made a soft heat rise to his face. There was no way Jigen was confessing to him over the phone, though– they'd already had this talk. Still, the phrase felt like it was something Goemon had heard in the Kabuki theatre.

"Then what am I to you, Jigen?"  
"You're my partner– you're family."  
A cry rose in his throat again. No one had ever called him that before. His family was little more than a namesake– a forgotten legend. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed to hear that.

  
"I... care about you, y'know? I just want you to be safe."

He didn't know what to say. The sentiment was mutual– nothing Goemon had said today reflected how he really felt. He just didn't know how to say that, either. Instead of responding, his mouth hung open, considering what to say next.

  
"...Are you still there?"  
"Yes. I'm still here."

  
Jigen gave a quiet, nervous chuckle through the static. It made him smile, too.  
"Good. I want to make it up to you. Can I?"

  
He fought for a moment, staring at the ceiling. At some point, he laid his back on the tatami and just listened to the tone of the phone.

"...Take me out for lunch. You know what I like."  
"You got it."

The apprehension in his chest fluttered for a moment, and Goemon used that window to speak.

"Jigen? I am also sorry... for my behavior."  
Another laugh came from the phone.  
"With all you put up with, I think you've earned it."

With the cicadas buzzing outside again, Goemon felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. Something about their conversation made him feel like he was being wrapped in kindness, like he was falling asleep beside an old friend. He was about to say something, but Jigen cut him off.

"Goemon?"  
"Yes?"

  
"I love you."  
The last part came out as more of a stammer, with it sounding like Jigen had turned away from the phone.  
Goemon was shocked at first– saying "I love you" so casually wasn't common in his country. Even if Jigen was biracial, he was born in America. He may not have meant it in such a serious context, but that's how it sounded. Still, it made a small laugh escape his lips, more out of relief than anything else. It was so like Jigen to say something like that over the phone– it was easier for him. Like how the samurai found it easier to speak his mind in letters.

  
"おれ も. すき だ."

"Good..." He choked on his next few words. "Sleep well, ok?"  
"You as well."

The next morning, Jigen got Japanese takeout for the both of them. It was the only place available in an hour radius, but that was enough. The re-affirming squeeze of his hand at the table and the hug he gave upon seeing him was all the confirmation he needed. Seeing Jigen earnestly attempt to make him feel better felt good, even if he wasn't sure how to always receive it.  
They didn't have to say anything else. The people closest to you hurt you the easiest, but they also know exactly how to make you feel better. As cruel as it could be, it was in human nature to say the wrong thing, to make mistakes. Goemon thought that perhaps he could be more lenient with himself, too.

When they got back to the hideout, Lupin stayed hunched over the plan drafts as the two of them came in, laughing at a snarky comment one of them made in the car. Their laughter was punctuated by the door and the sound of their plastic bags, each carrying leftovers and an order for Lupin. The monkey man turned his head back with a smile.

  
"So, I'm guessing the make-up sex was good?" said Lupin. He was quickly smacked in the head with the Zantetsuken.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said this was inspired by that scene in spongebob where Mr. Krabs calls Plankton in the middle of the night.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading! Major props to people in the Lupin Gang discord server for helping me with some of this dialogue. This community is great and I'm glad to have found other fans.
> 
> Also, the japanese phrase Goemon says near the end is "ore mo. suki da. (me too, I like you.) I know a lot of fics/stuff like this just kind of assumes they're all talking in japanese, but I thought for this one it'd be appropriate.


End file.
